


18.05.2014 - ESC Hotel - The Real Winner

by Sofia2014 (LjubavJeSvuda)



Series: Sofia 2014 [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/Sofia2014
Summary: The real winner of Sofia 2014 is revealed.





	18.05.2014 - ESC Hotel - The Real Winner

Aleksandar Tremenski was sitting in his hotel room, draped in Macedonian flags. He switched on the TV and flicked over to the Bulgarian news channel. If Winston Dunbar had indeed cheated the contest, it would surely be on the Bulgarian news, after all, they were the hosts of this year's contest. And sure enough, there it was. The news was full of information about the cheating.  
"We regret to announce that the cheating on the part of the British delegation..." the news reader on the TV spoke, "Goes up to the highest levels of British government. In fact, we have evidence which suggests that this cheating was ordered by the British government themselves."  
Well, that was a new one. This cheating had not been down to Winston Dunbar or even the British delegation alone. This was the work of the British government. At that moment, the host of the contest, Venus Flerpova, burst into the room.  
"Aleks, Aleks!" she said, "It's official! Winston cheated, you guys won!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, of course I'm sure!" Venus said, "Nina was telling me about how you saw Winston getting arrested at the Eurovision after party yesterday! Well, let me tell you, he was being arrested for cheating. Apparently the British prime minister ordered the cheating in the first place, to improve Britain's flagging tourist business by bringing the contest there! A very elaborate scheme indeed, if I must say!"  
No reply came from the Macedonian.  
"Well, come on," Venus grinned, "Aren't you going to say something? You won! Aren't you pleased?"  
"I am!" Aleksandar insisted, "It's just... we've never won Eurovision before. I don't quite know what to say."  
"Well, you've got plenty of time to prepare then," Venus then went out of the room and brought back the Eurovision trophy, "Here, this was supposed to be Winston's, but he's a cheating bugger, so now this is yours."  
"The trophy! Thanks!" Aleksandar smiled, "Annoying though. That would have been my moment yesterday, instead it was his. This has got to be the most disappointing Eurovision win of all time."  
"Don't say that," Venus said, "Look, Winston ruined the contest yesterday with his cheating... but you're still the winner. You know it, I know it, and look..."  
Venus pointed to the TV.  
"The whole world knows it," Venus finished, "You've been on the news non-stop. Something other Eurovision winners could only dream of."  
"I suppose so, if you look at it like that," Aleksandar grinned, holding the trophy and looking intently at the TV.  
"And so," the executive supervisor of the EBU, Felix Freitag, was now on the screen, "It is with great sadness that I announce that the British broadcaster, the BBC, is hereby stripped of it's EBU status until further notice, and barred from the next Eurovision Song Contest, due to be held in Macedonia next year."  
"Well, that's it then," Venus said, "You won't be seeing the UK in 2015."  
"Good," Aleksandar said, "Eurovision is no place for cheats."


End file.
